


The Almost People

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: AU set after Jericho is blown up with pacifist Markus and deviant Connor. Connor goes back to Hank's house for a little medical help and to potentially say goodbye before the infiltration of Cyberlife tower.





	The Almost People

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Doctor Who Season 6 Episode 6.

“Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor said. If not for his ridiculous voice, Hank might not have recognized him in the beanie and leather jacket instead of his uniform suit. The android was bracing himself against the doorframe, with a deep blue therium stain on his shoulder. “May I come inside?”

“Jesus, kid, what the hell happened to you?” the older man asked as he stepped to the side to let his partner in. The android pulled out a chair at the kitchen table with his good arm and sat down heavily. 

“I defied my programming,” the deviant replied with a sigh. It was more emotion than Hank had ever heard in his voice before. “I was supposed to bring Markus in, but I helped him instead.”

“So you found Jericho without me.” The detective had known he could, and just hoped he wouldn't. Though it might have been for the best, if Connor had finally broken free of his mission.

“I led the FBI right to it,” the young android hissed out. It was such a contrast to his normal, dispassionate voice that it actually shocked the normally unshakable cop. “I nearly got them all killed.”

“That's how your shoulder for blown to bits?” The android was having trouble pulling his jacket off with only one working hand and without gostling the damaged body part in question. Hank moved to help him, and reeled back at the sight when the wound. “Jesus Christ Connor!” There were small wires and tubes like veins sticking out of the missing chunk of his “flesh”, with everything coated in blue blood.

“I can't go back to Cyberlife for repairs,” he explained. “I'm afraid I'm going to need your help with this, Lieutenant.”

“Holy shit. Alright. What do you need?”

“First and foremost, I need the bullet removed. From there, I can do most of the critical repairs myself.”

“You don't need blue blood or anything?”

“I have a prototype therium generator. If you can stop the leak, I can replace the lost material. Do you have tweezers or another tool to remove the bullet?”

“What do I look like, a handyman? I have a knives, that's about it.”

“That should work,” Connor said, but he tensed. “I will try to remain calm while you operate.”

“Remain calm? You're always calm.”

“I was always calm before I became deviant. Now I do not know how I will react to the pain.”

“Pain? I thought that was the best thing about being an android, that you didn't feel pain.”

“Another lovely feature of being an advanced prototype. I was equipped with nerve-like sensors to help me assess damage to my person.”

“Can't you like, turn them off?”

“Could you turn off your nerves, lieutenant?” Connor barked back, the pain making him jumpy. “Before I became deviant, I could register and then deactivate them, but now I'm having difficulty with control.”

“You're not going to, like, lash out and break my neck though, right?”

“I will try my very hardest not to,” the android agreed. He gripped the table with his damaged arm, where Hank could reach it, and clutched at his knee with the other to keep it from shaking. To the human, he appeared extremely calm, still a robot, though one that could feel pain. The only visible sign of distress was his LED flashing red rapidly as Hank dug through the wound with a knife looking for the bullet. He finally caught it and flicked it out to go skittering across the floor. Sumo sniffed at the blue blood on it, before walking over to Connor in concern.

“Hey boy,” the android said, gently scratching the huge dog’s head as his LED slowly faded back to yellow and then blue.

“So is that it?” Hank asked.

“That's sufficient for now,” Connor replied. “Do you have some saran wrap, to bandage the wound with so I don't stain my clothing?”

“Hate to say this kid, but those clothes are trashed already.”

“I mean my uniform.” The android had stashed his suit in a park beside a bus stop before heading to Jericho, and was planning on retrieving it first thing after leaving here. 

“Is that really the safest thing to be wearing? They're rounding up androids, putting them in goddamn camps.”

“I need the uniform to sneak into Cyberlife. I'm going to free the workers in their production assembly to help turn the tide of the protests.”

“Jesus Christ, Connor, that's your plan? It's a suicide mission,” Hank said as he wrapped his partner's shoulder. 

“At least I will die doing what I believe in, rather than just following orders like all my previous versions,” the deviant said solemnly. He pulled his jacket back on once Hank had finished and stood up. “Thank you for your assistance, and thank you for… everything, Lieutenant.”

“Call me Hank, Connor. And, if I never see you again, well, I'm glad to have known you.”

He shook the android’s surprisingly lifelike hand and watched him leave his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what I'm doing, but love comments.


End file.
